I am in the army and I found a ghost boat in the ocean while in the army. This is completely true. Sarah.
Note: I did not write this pasta, I am just posting it here. Background: I have been in 10 different armys and my dad let me watch all of Band of Brothers. I was in the helo with my gunny Gunny Henderson and the pilot was an E-3 named Thomson. We were on a mission to find a ghost ship that was abandoned a long time ago. We flew around for a few hours with our mark one eye balls and we found a ship, and we couldn't believe it, it was the ghost ship! The Petenclaw. Even though we were were just supposed to report back the position of the ghost ship, for absolutly no reason I boarded the ship. OH yeah I repelled out of the choppa and landed on the ship. I was walking through the ship, and I could tell my gunny was nervous because he was talking nervous, "I'm nervous", my gunny said over the radio. Oh yeah, we were talking about a lot of stuff over the radio like the name of the ship and how everybody on it died and the ship was also haunted. So as I made my way through the rusting hulk of a ship which will conviently sink itself once I'm off of the ship, I found a tape recorder. I put in some batteries and plaid the the tape recorder so I could listen to it. Day one: This is Bob the janitor, I am all alone on the ship, everybody else is dead. I'm recording this in case somebody finds it and wants to write a shitty story about it later. Day two: Bob again, I think there is a monster or a ghost on the ship with me. I don't know why. Day three: Now I'm sure there is a monster or a ghost on the ship. I was walking around the ship and I saw a monster or a ghost! Day four: This is Bob, I am possessed by the monster or the ghost, not sure yet what it is. Day five: I'm not possessed any more, so I'm going to go into long winded detail of things that don't matter for and you're going to sit there and fucking listen to me. lots of static here Day six: I lied, I was possessed. Ha ha ha! I was very scared, I didn't want to be on a haunted ghost ship! I ran around in cricles, not able to find my way out, when I saw a ghost of a woman. It was my dead wife! "Sarah!" I yelled out. Then everything went black. Later I woke up on the USS Ticonderoga, feeling like a shit on a shingle. My gunny gave me a few MRE's to eat, and after I gupled them down he told me what happened. As they were flying around the ship they saw monsters come out of all the portholes and doors so they started shooting at the monsters with their machine guns and M16s. They saw me come out of one the doors screaming and firing my M16 and then I climbed up a rope into the helicopter and passed out. As we flew away the ship blew up. I didn't remember that, "I don't remember that." I told my gunny. He said that was alright and gave me some MRE's and I gupled them down after he told me the story. Later I was in my dorm room on the boat and was shaving in the mirror when I saw the ghost of my dead wife! "Sarah!" I yelled out while I started to turn and then I stopped turning when I finished turning. But Sarah was gone. In her place was a sheet of paper. "John my love, I possessed you so you could escape from the haunted ship with monsters on it. Love, your wife Sarah." "Sarah." I muttered to myself. Credited to yaosio, found on Reddit Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Monster Category:Ghost